Flor de Loto
by Yunn Mello
Summary: Después de la oscuridad de la guerra, no queda a Harry más que buscar de su flor de loto junto a Hermione, la única que con la que comparte el mismo dolor. Angst, dark!fic o algo así.


**Los personajes de JK Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.**

 **Historia que ronda mi cabeza desde hace mucho.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Angst. Harmony. Tal vez algo de dark!fic: hay sangre, temas "oscuros", blabla.  
Post-guerra, con un par de cambios. Long-fic, hoping to finish it. Redacción fea. Mucho sin escribir, busco volver a estar en forma.**

 **Espero guste :)**

 **FLOR DE LOTO**

 _Tanto vagar para no conservar nunca nada..._

* * *

 **I. Héroe de Leyenda.**

" _en sus ojos apagados hay un eterno castigo.  
el héroe de leyenda pertenece al sueño de un destino_" *****

 _i._

Ojos verdes derritiéndose. Sangre aguamarina recorre la piel de su rostro y la tiñe. También quema, arde cual fuego de una carta de amor sin vigencia. Consternación. Aprieta la mandíbula. Los nudillos. Los párpados. Sus dientes rechinan: podrían romperse con la fricción, la fuerza que los enfrenta como si fueran enemigos de una guerra tempestuosa, sin saber que en el fondo ambos conforman el mismo aparato bucal.

Ojos verdes ardiendo. El humo le impide ver al frente. Niebla. Sólo distingue voces quebradas, figuras sin contorno, olor a tierra, lluvia, sudor. Sangre en el Gran Comedor. Sangre salpicada sobre sus manos. Sangre mezclada con saliva en su boca, escurriéndose de su cuerpo aún caliente. Deja que la gravedad haga lo suyo, Harry. Deja que la rabia haga lo suyo. Deja que el hambre de venganza haga lo suyo.

Fueron ojos de serpiente los que lanzaron el maleficio blanco por segunda vez en la noche. Fueron ojos de serpiente los que brillaron gozosos antes de extinguirse ante el verde disparado de su propia varita acudiendo a su verdadero amo.

Voldemort lo mató en el momento que Nagini apresó con su cuerpo al único conocedor del contra-maleficio: Severus se llevó consigo ese encantamiento que asemejaba una canción. Harry recuerda la tonada, la luz verde, pero no las palabras exactas. Y lo que no tiene nombre no existe.

(Pero Ron sí existe. Ya no sus ojos azules y su pelo rojizo, pero existe.)

Hasta hace cinco minutos la oscuridad parecía absoluta. Era mentira. La oscuridad se espesó, sus pulmones la respiraron, destrozándolos. Escupe sangre y tose. Sus ojos no dejan de escurrirse. Gritos de júbilo triste lo alcanzan: "Dos Weasley caídos a cambio de Voldemort". ¿De qué sirve ser llamado héroe si no pudo hacer más que vengar su muerte?

Cae de rodillas a su lado, nublado. Abraza su cuerpo. Siente su sangre mancharlo. Siente la helada muerte llevarse el resto. No sólo la siente, la ve. Burlona. Sonriente. Satisfecha. Esa noche se ha dado un banquete tremendo. Lleva en sus manos hilos brillantes, uno tan oscuro como sus uñas putrefactas, otro tan brillante como sus dientes. Sabe quiénes le han sido arrebatados, y entre ellos está Ronald. No le bastaba torturarlo con el frío de su piel o el vacío de sus ojos, la muerte debía recalcarle el fracaso de la victoria.

Harry grita. Deja caer el cuerpo de su amigo y se levanta. Se trastorna, quiere alcanzarla, es un huracán que golpea todo lo que ve: apagadas sombras, figuras, manos y brazos sin color. Debe arrancar de sus manos ese hilo brillante y devolver calor a su cuerpo: es lo que haría un héroe.

Una luz golpea su pecho sorpresivamente, le reconforta. Siente el color: verde, como sus ojos. Rojo, como su cabello. Una niña cantando mientras vendaba la mano del niño triste. La canción de amor. La canción sin muerte. Era paz. Era su madre curando las heridas de guerra.

* * *

 _ii._

— No fue tu culpa, Harry —le dice Molly. Es el funeral de sus hijos, el jardín de la Madriguera que hace pocos meses celebraba el amor hoy celebra la muerte. Harry aún recuerda su dicha, su sonrisa satisfecha. Rabia. —. Todos conocíamos el riesgo, principalmente Ron. Si vuelves a decir que fue tu culpa, me encargaré de que te saques esa idea de la cabeza — termina y lo abraza con fuerza. Cuando alza la vista, ve llegar a Andromeda cargando a su nieto —. Llegaron los Tonks, cariño. Traen a tu ahijado, ven.

Molly camina hacia ellos, pero Harry se mantiene estático. _No es tu culpa_ resuena en su cabeza y en verdad quiere creerlo, pero es mentira. Si no lo hubiera inmiscuido desde un principio, o al menos no hubiera permitido volviera al campamento con ellos, no se habría interpuesto entre Voldemort, que cobardemente le lanzó un maleficio a sus espaldas, y él, el supuesto héroe de leyenda.

—No fue tu culpa, Harry —escucha en su oreja. Voltea. Un cabello rojizo tapa unos ojos hinchados. Ojeras. La ansiedad ha mordido sus labios desde esa noche.

—Lo es. El que estén todos, aquí, ahora, ofreciendo condolencias…—cabizbajo, susurra con odio propio.

—Vivos, Harry. Estamos vivos y a salvo. Gracias a ti —alza la vista y cruza con ojos verdes. Vacíos. Que no le dicen nada.

—Pero tristes e incompletos— grita Harry. Camina rápidamente hacia la Madriguera, ignorando la voz de Ginny, la mirada confundida de los asistentes, a Andromeda y Molly llamarlo. No puede estar ahí. Con ellos. Con quienes sufren las consecuencias de la guerra. Con quienes sufren por las manecillas de Ron y Fred indicando "viaje". Eterno. Sin retorno.

— No fue tu culpa, Harry— escucha al entrar a la recámara de Ron—. Ambos conocíamos el peligro que corríamos. No hay finales felices más que en los cuentos—. Es Hermione. Se escucha cansada. Sus ojos rojizos se esconden tras unas oscuras ojeras. Sentada en la cama, con su bolsa sobre las piernas, lo mira.

—Es más, fue mi culpa. Aún con tantos conocimientos no pude detener la maldición. Ni tranquilizarme para inventar alguno, ni traía Esencia de Díctamo para prevenir, ni… —Hermione ahogó un gemido, volviendo a llorar. Harry se acerca y pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros.

— No soy un héroe, Hermione. Soy egoísta. Incluso ahora sólo deseo…

— ¿Desaparecer? Yo también. Justo me estaba despidiendo: su habitación huele a él. Iré a buscar a mis padres, Harry. Después de todo, esta no es toda mi familia. — Hermione se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Se detiene un instante, justo para voltear a ver a su amigo. Cansado. Ojeroso. Sin vida.

— Iré contigo. No debo estar aquí. Estaré listo en dos minutos. ¿Dónde iremos? —pregunta Harry mientras recoge sus pocas pertenencias: guarda una camisa roja y un par de pantalones. Duda con un par de camisetas, pues no recordaba si eran de Ron o eran suyas.

—Esas son tuyas, Harry. La que guardaste era suya— murmura Hermione y baja la mirada, para alzarla rápidamente y responder a Harry—. Les hice creer que querían vivir en Australia, pero primero harían un viaje a Europa del Este y Medio Oriente.

— Está bien. Hermione— le contesta distraído, en conflicto por distinguir sus pertenencias de las de su mejor amigo. Ella entiende que no le está prestando la suficiente atención: necesita estar solo.

— Te esperaré abajo, Harry. Apúrate.

Hermione baja las escaleras lentamente. Aunque sienta que traiciona a Molly tiene que irse con Harry: comparten el mismo dolor. Deben sanar. Deben recuperar su luz, prepararse para volver a luchar con la peor de las cargas, que es la culpa.

Llega una lechuza negra y toca el vidrio de una ventana. Hermione se acerca, abre la ventana y desata un pergamino de su pata. La lechuza vuela rápidamente, sin esperar una paga. Hermione cierra la ventana y se sienta en el sillón. Abre el pergamino: runas y signos se entremezclan de manera que nunca había visto. Vuelve a sentir miedo, sorpresa, emoción ante un nuevo acertijo.

 _ *** Héroe de leyenda de Héroes del Silencio**_

 _ **5/7/16  
1191 p.**_


End file.
